Transylvania
by EatBRASIL
Summary: Read and you'll find out! G K or K I


**KAGOME IS GISELLE & KYLE IS INUYASHA & MANDY IS SANGO.**

It was supposed to be just a trip to Transylvania but it turned out to be more than that

It was supposed to be just a trip to Transylvania but it turned out to be more than that.

My name is Giselle and yes, I know that is a very weird name to have in the 21st century but I got it from my family. It was passed down to every beautiful girl on my father's side of the family for centuries. I'm Romanian and French. My mother is Transylvanian and my father is French. I am seventeen years old and I am going on a school trip; the end of the year trip to Transylvania for four days. I already know that it's going to be great.

I had just came out of my walk-in closet and pulled a bunch of new clothes out from forever 21 and urban outfitters. I threw them onto my bed and pulled out my giant suitcase from under my bed. All of a sudden, I heard a blast of the song _I want you in my bed_ from Millionaires. It was my cell phone that was under my pillow. I reached under and opened it.

"ELLO, GISELLE! We're going to Transylvania, woo! This is incredible, is it not?" My best bud Amanda said in a French accent. She's not French but she likes to pretend. I for one, actually, have a French-Romanian accent that I do not like very much. I look like I'm from California then I start to talk and people look amazed. I want to be a goddamn California chick!

"Oh hey, Mandy, this is going to be so cool!" I said in excitement.

"But you're like, going to get all the guys, man; with your gorgeous hair, awesome body and perfect face. I hate you, man," Mandy said without her 'French' accent for once. I sighed. I guess, I am pretty cute. I mean, guys always follow me around and stuff but it's not my fault. I have blue eyes that are pointy and make me look kind of Chinese but I also have very long, black and heavy eyelashes. I have white blonde curly hair that is below my butt. I am slender with d cup sized boobs. I have porcelain skin. My nose is perfect, is what people say. I have elf ears and medium high cheekbones. I have dimples in my cheeks and my lips are full and pink. I have short arms, long legs and a long tummy. I have size 5 feet and my toes are perfect. Everyone says I'm perfect. I think I'm fairly gorgeous but so is Amanda.

"Uhm, Mandy, your pretty too!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty but not hot and sexy like you. You could go outside in a diaper and guys would be all over you still," Mandy said.

"I'm done with this conversation. I'll see you on the bus in a few," I said, hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I threw my clothes, my tooth brush and toothpaste, my hair things, and shoes into the suitcase. I could buy other things whenever I get to Transylvania. I ran down stairs and told everyone goodbye. I walked out of my house and stood on the sidewalk. A bus drove up a while later and I got inside. Amanda came running out of her house with her suitcase and jumped inside the bus. She sat down right next to me. Some guy was putting everyone's suitcases up then he sat down and the bus drove away; heading towards the airport that was 6 miles away.

I put my head back. Amanda was texting people on her cell phone and I was trying to go to sleep. Vince turned around in his seat and looked over his chair at me. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked over at the bathroom then looked back at me and winked. I smirked.

"I don't think so, Vinnie," I said. But I kind of wanted to go have sex anyway. Vince isn't my boyfriend but he's kind of my friend with benefits? My fuck whenever I need to without attachments buddy, you could say. He sucked his teeth and sat back down. I'm not a slut, just to let you know. Having ONE friend with benefits doesn't make you a slut and I haven't had sex with him in a long time. He's actually just my friend now. He was my boyfriend to begin with then we broke up and I somehow found him in my bed and we just became friends with benefits after that.

I looked out the window and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later because Amanda was pushing me, trying to wake me up.

"We're at the fucking airport, dammit! Wake the fuck up, man," Mandy was screaming at me. I sat up quickly and got out of my seat. She handed me my suitcase and we followed everyone off the bus. We went inside the building and was showed into our line to Transylvania. We handed in our tickets and walked inside. Everyone got onto the airplane. Amanda sat next to a window, I sat next to her and then some hot person sat down next to me and Vince sat next to that hot person.

"This is Kyle, Giselle. I just met him in the lobby," Vince said. Kyle smiled and looked at me with obvious curiosity. He had really nice white teeth and a gorgeous smile. I smiled back.

"It's nicé to meet you, Kieyell," I said. Kyle looked at Vince and started to laugh.

"See, I told you! She's French and has that Transylvanian accent in there too. She's definitely not from California or Florida or Beverly hills," Vince said.

Kyle said, "Yeah, You told me," then looked at me and said, "But I like your voice. It makes you even cuter."

I blushed and he looked away from me. I frowned. I wanted to get to know him better but he pulled out his ipod and put on his head phones. He took out a notebook too and began writing while listening to music. I looked ahead of me.

An hour later, I stared at Kyle. He is completely gorgeous. I do not know how he could walk because I know he must have to run around all day to get away from his stalker fans that must chase him almost everywhere he goes; he is THAT hot. I don't remember ever really liking the emo punk rock type of guys but this boy makes me want to change my favorite type of boys. He has black hair that covers half his face and a green Mohawk on the top of his head. His right eyebrow is pierced and so is his entire right ear. He has the most delicious looking lips. His eyes are bright electric blue with like silver lightening strikes in it; I cannot really explain his eyes well. Over all, he's a fucking god. I feel like not worthy to be in his presence.

I looked at Amanda and she was sleeping. The airplane took off. After awhile, Vince fell asleep and then soon everyone did. Only me and Kyle stayed awake. It was about nine at night. He looked around after while and noticed everyone was sleeping. He put his book down and turned off his ipod.

"How come you're not sleeping?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I usually don't go to sleep at night. I fall asleep around six or seven in the morning which doesn't really help me because I have to go to school at that time. So I always have to make myself fall asleep at night but now I don't have to. How come you're not sleeping?" I asked.

"I don't go to sleep at night or go to school. I'm home schooled. I get taught whenever I want my teacher to come," He said and finally looked at me.

"Oh okay, cool. I wish I could do that," I said.

"I don't know why you'd want to. School is where you meet friends; new ones," He said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Silence.

"Ohm, I'll be right back," I said. I got up and so did he.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face. Why? Would you like to come?" I asked seductively. He smiled. I walked towards the bathroom and he followed. I opened the door and he closed it behind him and locked it. Kyle sat on the toilet and so I sat on him.

"So," I said.

"Yeah, so," He said. He moved my hair away from my neck and began kissing the area. I pulled his face up and kissed him hard on his lips. He somehow got his pants off with me sitting on him. And since I had on a mini skirt, he just lifted it up and took off my underwear. He widened my thighs until I was pressed against him. He lifted me up and guided himself into me. He clutched my butt in his large hands and lifted me nearly off him then eased me back down his length again. I gasped and locked my hands around his neck. He leaned closer and kissed me hard even as he worked me. I closed my eyes and my excitement increased as he picked up the pace. He was nearing his release, I could feel it. He eased his fingers over me and I jerked against him. He kissed me harder, shoving into me until neither he nor me could go any further and both of our bodies exploded with pleasure. I got off him after awhile and put my discarded underwear on and pulled down my skirt. I opened the door, walked out and then closed it behind me. I walked over to my seat next to Amanda and sat down.

Kyle came out awhile later. I felt a little uncomfortable. He picked up his notebook and was about to continue writing but I started to ask questions.

"Why are you going to Transylvania?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I live there. I came down to the United States to just play around and stuff but now I'm bored of it and I'm going home to where I belong," He said and I smiled.

"I wish I could live in Transylvania. I wish I lived there when Vampires were alive," I said and looked at the ceiling. I didn't see his eyes bulge.

"Vampires aren't real, they never were," He said.

"How would you know? Oh yeah, you live there," I said. "Do your parents live there?" I asked.

"Yep," He said.

"Have they always lived there?" I asked.

"Yep and I'm sure … that they've never seen a vampire," He said.

"But still, it would be incredible to meet a vampire. Or OMG, it would be incredible to date one!" I said. He put his notebook down.

"Why are you so fascinated by vampires?" He asked.

"My mother was born in Transylvania. My grandparents used to talk to me about when they were younger and lived over in Transylvania. They told me that they knew vampires in Transylvania; a family of vampires, in fact. Their names were Aná and Ĩvan Vladimir," I said.

"Cool," He tried to sound bored but his voice sounded kind of uneasy.

"They also had a son and daughter. The daughters name was Suzana and the sons name was Kyle. Why would they give their son a common name?" I said and looked at him. He shrugged and was looking at me kind of weirdly. I looked down at his notebook. It said 'Kyle Vladimir'. I blinked and looked at it more closely. He looked down at his notebook and was about to turn it over but I grabbed it from him.

"What the hell …? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Uhm … about what?" He asked.

"You're a vampire?" I asked. He frowned.

"No, of course not. Go to sleep," He said.

"How come you can go into the light? Vampires can't go into sunlight," I said.

"Who told you that? It's not true. I can definitely go in sunlight," He said then put his hand over his mouth.

My vision went blurry.

"Oh, you are one," I said softly then everything went black.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up on a bed. I sat up quickly. I'm in a hotel, I thought. Amanda walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Finally, sleepyhead, you're awake! We had to carry you off the airplane. Who was that guy sitting next to you? He was hot," She said. I got off the bed and walked towards the window. Everything outside was dreary and dark but incredibly beautiful. Transylvania.

"His name was Kyle and Vince met him," I said.

"Nice name. I can't believe you JUST woke up! Why couldn't you wake up around the time that we got off the airplane?" She said and got under her covers.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Duh, night time, homes," She said and threw up her hands.

"Where did Kyle go?" I asked.

"I don't know where Kyle went but Vince is going to a club tonight and he said that we should go whenever you wake up but I didn't think that you would actually wake up. Do you want to go? Kyle might be there. Also, did you know that you were sleeping for about two and a half days? Tomorrow is the last day and today is almost over. Tomorrow morning we're going home," She said. I groaned and she jumped out of her bed and ran into the closet to find some clothes. I missed my entire fucking trip! I didn't have my clothes unpacked so I just opened my suitcase and pulled out some clothes. While I was picking my outfit out, Amanda walked out of the room and said she would wait for me downstairs in the lobby. I undressed and put on the clothes then walked out and to the lobby.

Amanda turned around when I got there. She looked pretty cute to me. She was standing there in a Hollister light blue jean skirt that was way too short for her height. She's 5 foot 10 which is really unusual when she's only seventeen. She had on a blue bra type of top and black heels. Her hair was in a high tight pony tail and her hands were on her hips.

"Giselle, why do you always have to look better than me?" She whined. I didn't think that I looked better but I guess I did because when I looked around every guy in the lobby was staring at me. I had my hair in a low side pony tail and tiny diamond hoop earrings on. I had on a skin tight black halter top that showed a lot of cleavage. I had on a red micro mini that I had pulled very low to see my hipbones and black low heels with diamonds on it.

I'm only 4"11.

"Would you like me to change then?" I asked. She frowned and just pulled me out of the hotel. We jumped into a taxi and Amanda gave the directions. The guy driving the car kept looking at me from the mirror. When we arrived, I gave the taxi driver some money and we walked to the front of the club. The bouncer was stopping almost everyone and there probably was no way that we could get in but Amanda still wanted to try. We got to the front of the line and stopped.

The bouncer was about to say something but I stopped him. "I really, really have to get in there to see this guy named Kyle Vladimir!" I said in a rush. The bouncer raised his eyebrows and sniffed me. I moved away a little.

"You know Kyle?" He said and I nodded. "Oh, all I was going to say was you're pretty hot but if you know Kyle then I better back off. You smell like him," He said. I walked past him slowly then walked quickly into the club.

"That guy is a weirdo," Amanda said. We looked around and then I spotted Vince. He was the only guy with pink hair. We walked over to him and he turned around quickly. He smirked, walked over to me and grabbed my face in his hands then kissed me hard on my lips. He was clearly into the kiss because he closed his eyes but I had mine open. Kyle was standing beside him and not looking very happy. Kyle also looked incredibly gorgeous with his spiky green Mohawk and black hair. He had on a blank black tee shirt and black skinny jeans with black combat boots on. The only contrast was his green Mohawk and his blue silver eyes. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and walked around us towards a table. He slid into a seat and put his hands over his eyes.

"Get off of her, you stupid shit," Mandy said and he let go of me. He looked at her and laughed.

"What? You're jealous, huh? You want some too, maybe?" He said and touched her cheek.

I was wiping his spit off my mouth.

"Ew, uber gross much," Mandy said and walked away from him. She grabbed my hand and led me to a table that Kyle was sitting at. She smiled and sat me night next to him. I looked at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Vince …. Is a bitch and I don't like him …. I like you … a lot," I said. He entwined his fingers with mine under the table and smiled back at me. I forgot about the vampire incident on the plane the second he smiled at me.

Kyle put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. He rubbed my lips with his thumb as he said, "You don't like his kisses? Do you like mine?" I nodded and he kissed me softly on my lips.

"Awe, you guys are too cute!" Mandy screamed. Vince walked over to the table and slammed into his seat. I looked away from Kyle but didn't take my hand out of his grasp.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Giselly has a new boyfriend. I suppose I should be jealous but you never really liked me anyway. I never had a fucking chance, did I?" Vince said and scratched his ear. Mandy rolled her eyes at him.

"You did have a chance but totes blew it. And you guys are dating?" Amanda asked me and Kyle. I shook my head.

"But we should," He said and I smiled at him. He kissed me again on my lips and I put my hand on his cheek. I heard Vince get up.

"Fuck this shit," He said and walked away.

"Ha-ha! Vince is a jealous fucker, man," Mandy giggled. I didn't know when me and Kyle got so romantic-ish. It was fuck in an airplane and never see each other again but for some reason I didn't want it to be like that. I want him to be mine; now & forever. I'm looking past the vampire idea or I actually might look towards it. I love vampires; they're amazingly cool & beautiful and I'd love to be dating one. I had to tell him that. But I just want to spend time with him first. I only have awhile to spend with him and if I tell him I want to be with him forever, he might get a little weirded out and I'll miss my time with him. I'll tell him before I leave.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyle asked me after awhile. I nodded and we walked to the dance floor. I remembered that Amanda was at the club to and when I looked over at our table, she wasn't there but then I spotted her on the dance floor. She was dancing with some guys.

I wasn't even really dancing, man. I was just moving my body and throwing my hands in the air. Kyle was grinding on me and I got a bit horny. I turned around & dropped low then came back up slowly. Kyle smiled at me and grabbed my face. He kissed me hard on my lips and pulled me into his embrace closely. I felt something against my belly button. He was hard. I never really noticed that he was super taller than me. Super tall period, actually.

We went back to our table after awhile and then some guy slid into a seat at our table. Amanda came over and sat on his lap and she was breathing hard.

"Had fun out there, huh?" Amanda asked.

"Yep," Kyle said.

"I saw you two feeling up on each other," Amanda said. I raised my eyebrows.

We heard a loud burst of music that sounded like it was from a cell phone. "_My dick is bigger than a branch but your dick looks like a little kids. My dick large as the chargers, the whole team. Your dick looks like your fourteen._"Amanda and I looked at Kyle. He pulled his cell phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"OMG Kyle, where are you?" Some girl screamed. I thought maybe he had a girlfriend and so I started to get angry. I glared at him and balled my fist up. I felt somewhat foolish, though.

Kyle said, "I'm at my club, Suzana!" I suddenly remembered the plane incident. Suzana is his sister. Suzana is the daughter of Ivan and Ana; the two married vampires my grandparents would tell me stories about at night. So Kyle is a vampire! I already thought so before but kind of knowing is very overwhelming. On the other hand, maybe the names are just a coincidence and what Kyle said was just my imagination.

Kyle doesn't even sound like a vampire; he sounds like a true born American.

Or he could be really good at changing his accent.

"Mother is saying she is angry with you right now! She has everything set up at home for your wedding arrangement and you are at the club doing what, eh? Flirting and having sexual intercourses with the female travelers from America? She is saying that you should be grateful that she has several girls of which you can choose from yourself. The girls here are very annoyed by you also; they are wondering why you prefer American girls over South American beauty … your OWN Kind's beauty. You cannot possibly want a human, brother," Suzana said in a Transylvanian voice.

"SHUT UP, SUZANA! I'm coming home right now," Kyle said and hung up. He dialed another number and waited for someone to pick up. I stared at him.

"This is your club?" I asked. Kyle nodded. I said more than asked, "And you are getting married … and we … we … the airplane! I feel so disgusted with myself." I got up from my seat and walked towards the club entrance. I walked out the doors and down the street to Amanda's car and mine. I know she will be rushing over soon. I got inside the car and locked the doors. I saw someone running down the street and sighed with relief. Now I can go home. I do not want to be around Kyle anymore. My relief vanished the second I saw that it was not Amanda. It was, of course, Kyle.

He slowed down and stopped by my window and stared at me. I mouthed 'what' and raised my eyebrows.

"Open the fucking door, Giselle," Kyle said very calmly. I shook my head. He put his hand up and his fingernails grew very long and sharp. He put his nail into the key hole and twisted. The door popped open. I sat there just staring at him. He motioned for me to get out of the car. When I didn't move, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"What is your problem?" Kyle asked.

"You're my problem! You are getting married and we just had sex and then you were kissing me as if you did not have another girl in your life! But you have SEEEEEVERAL!" I screamed in exasperation. I threw my hands up in the air and walked around in a circle. He stood there watching me. Amanda came down the street and got into the car. I stopped moving around, was about to get in the car but Kyle grabbed my face, and kissed me deeply. When he finished, he rubbed his cheek against mine and we were both breathing heavy.

"It's an arranged marriage. I don't want it at all. I want you … all of you … only you. And you're going to be mine," He said. I didn't pay attention to anything but the arranged marriage part.

"But your still getting married," I said and got into the car.

**34 months later**

"I can't believe you had a baby and you don't know who the father is. Or you do but you just won't tell me?" Amanda asked. She was sitting on a chair that was in front of my desk. I was on my bed watching my baby boy walk around on the covers. His name is Taylor and when he was born, the doctors thought it was very strange that he was born with teeth. I had looked up on the computer about vampires as soon as I was able to get home and actually walk towards the computer. Vampire babies were born with red hair, teeth and blue eyes. Bleeker had all of those, although his hair is now black … pitch black … like his fathers. Kyle. Kyle is his father and I miss him. I only knew him for a day and a half but I'm in love with him. I'm certain that it is LOVE; love at first sight.

"Giselle, can you just tell me who the father is?" Amanda asked. I looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. She gasped. "Who is it?" Amanda asked.

"Kyle is the father, Mandy! Moreover, he is not here and I'm never going to see him ever again! He's probably off married now to some girl and she's having his babies," I screamed.

"We could always find out! Yeah, Giselle, lets go and find out," Mandy screamed excitedly. I shook my head. She said, "Come on, you have nothing to lose. Not even your heart because it looks like its already broken but you could always get it fixed! Especially if we go and he's single and still in love with YOU."

"He was never in love with me," I said.

"You don't know that," Mandy said.

"I'm still not going. You can't make me," I said.

**Transylvania **

"I can't believe you got me here," I said. I glared at her. "And we don't even know where he lives," I said.

"That is why I called Vince and he told me. He has Kyle's number and he just tracked down his address. It's up this road. Let's go," She said and got into the car. I put Taylor in his car seat and slid into the passenger seat. We drove up to a big house that was more of a castle. It looked almost ancient but definitely beautiful. All the windows had curtains that were closed. There weren't any cars around. We stopped the car and got out.

I walked up to the front door and used the giant doorknocker. Mandy stood next to me smiling. Taylor was walking back and forth singing a Barney song.

"Mommy!" Taylor whined a second later. I looked down at him. I heard some footsteps coming from inside of the house. Mandy was squirming.

"I feel giddy," She said.

"What is it, Taylor baby?" I asked him. He pointed at a flower and gave me the puppy dog look. I nodded. He smiled and ran off. The door opened … And there was … Kyle. He had been looking behind him when he first opened the door … and I saw a little smile on his face then he turned towards us and stood there with his mouth wide open. His green Mohawk was gone but his sleek black emo hair was still there. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me but then he tossed his head to the side and revealed his eyes. They were even electric bluer than before. In addition, his lips were pierced; snake bites.

A girl came running next and she couldn't stop. She ran right into Kyle's back. Instead of backing up or something, she put her arms around Kyle's back and hugged him. He was too tall for her to look over and see who was at the door. "Who is it, Kylie?" The girl asked.

"Get off me, Rachuel," He said and she got off him. He stepped outside and stared at me. "What are you doing here, Giselle?" He asked. Rachuel stepped out too.

"I came to tell you that—" I started off but got cut off because Taylor came running over to me laughing and screaming 'Mommy, Mommy!' He stopped by me and put his arms up for me to pick him up. I picked him up and Taylor looked at his father and smiled.

"Is that your son?" He asked. I nodded. He looked shocked. "Rachuel, take Amanda and …." He said.

"Taylor," I said.

"And Taylor to get some tea or water. Do not do what we usually do to our '_guests_' or," He said then whispered in her ear and she froze. She walked inside the house stiffly and Amanda took Taylor from me and followed her.

"You came here to tell me you had a baby? To rub in my face that someone else has you?" He asked and stepped closer to me. I wanted to back up but I couldn't move. I was scared. He looked furious and hurt.

"No," I said.

"Then what, pray tell me, did you come here for, GISELLE?" He asked angrily and stepped closer still.

"I …" I said. My top lip quivered and his gaze dropped towards them. He looked uncomfortable but then he walked close up to me and pressed his body tightly against mine and grabbed my face. He kissed me deeply and very hard on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned. He pushed me up against a nearby tree and parted my thighs with his. I had on some shorts so it was very easy to grind. He rubbed against where I ached. I opened my mouth for air and he suddenly stepped back.

He said after a long pause, "Giselle, why have you come back? I was trying to get over you but you …" He shoved his hands into his pocket and flipped his head to the side to get his hair out of his face.

"Taylor is …," I said and he froze. I guess, he guessed.

"Who is Taylor's father, Giselle?" He asked. I pointed to him and looked down at my feet. He didn't say anything so I looked up and he had his hands throw up in the air like he was happy.

"Why are you happy?" I asked him.

"Because it's my son … not some other guy's son," He said and I smiled.

"Who is Rachuel?" I asked suddenly. He frowned.

"Suzana is having a sleepover tonight and all of her friend is here. That girl named Rachuel is one of her best friend who is in love with me. Every friend here is actually in love with me. Rachuel was stalking me. I was laughing because she tripped on a rug and fell. Where are you sleeping at?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. A hotel," I said. He shook his head.

"You'll be sleeping at my house … in my bed," He said. He smiled and pulled me inside his house.


End file.
